My Stupid Girl
by cheesynamonst
Summary: "Hei. Tunggu.." gadis itu menahan Sasuke dengan cara menarik baju Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin cepat segera menyingkir dari gadis yang dianggapnya bodoh ini. Tapi, mungkin gadis ini butuh pelajaran darinya. Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan dingin ke arah gadis itu dan dengan suara yang tak kalah dingin ia berkata, "Lepas, bodoh!". Sasuke dan Itachi adalah anak kembar!
1. Chapter 1

"**My Stupid Girl"**

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuHina**

**Itachi **dan** Sasuke **adalah** anak kembar **

**#Chapter ****1: Kembar Uchiha**

Minggu pagi yang cerah dan indah ini tampak pemandangan yang membuat kita -mungkin sebagian besar- tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan tersebut. Kenapa? Mari kita lihat di lapangan basket komplek yang elit itu. Dua sosok pemuda memukau yang berusia sekitar 18 tahunan sedang bermain basket dengan lincahnya. Kedua pemuda itu saling berebut bola untuk dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang yang bergelantungan yang disebut dengan ring bola basket.

"Sasuke...gimana kabar Ino? Akhir-akhir ini, _gue_ nggak pernah liat _elo _dan Ino jalan." Tanya pemuda yang berkaos merah tanpa lengan sambil terus mendribel bola dengan tangan kanannya dan merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk menghalangi lawan mainnya -pemuda yang memakai kaos serupa dengannya, hanya saja kaos tersebut berwarna biru gelap- agar tidak merebut bola darinya.

"Hn, entahlah. Makin hari makin manja tuh anak. Udah bosen _gue_." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke itu, dan kini ia telah berhasil merebut bola dari pemuda berkaos merah.

Si pemuda berkaos merah hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sasuke . Tak menyerah, ia sekarang berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Sasuke agar dapat dimasukkannya ke dalam ring yang disediakan di lapangan itu. Tapi sayang, terlambat sudah. Bola basket telah meluncur dengan indahnya dari tangan Sasuke, dan... masuk! Lagi-lagi pemuda yang bernama Sasuke yang menang.

"Sejak peristiwa itu, elo jadi playboy gini ya?" tanya pemuda berkaos merah saat mereka duduk di bawah pohon mangga yang tumbuh lebat di pinggir lapangan.

"Huh! _Gue_ cuma gak serius aja. Jangan salah tanggap, Itachi." Sasuke menjawab dengan datar. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit yang tampak menakjubkan dengan warna biru diselingi awan sewarna kapas.

"Sampai kapan _elo_ masih terpengaruh cewek brengsek itu? Saatnya _move on _Sas... cobalah cari cewek yang benar-benar _elo_ cintai. Jangan kayak gini..." Pemuda berkaos merah atau lebih tepatnya, Itachi mencoba memberi nasehat.

"Hn. Sok tua _loe_!" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Perlu diingat, _gue_ emang lebih tua. Meski kita kembar, _gue_lah yang lahir duluan. Bukan _elo_!"

"Cuma beda 20 detik aja dibanggain"

"Biarin. Tetep aja _gue_lah yang menyandang sebutan kakak."

Mereka tertawa. Kembar dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha itu memang sangat akrab. Meski kembar, sebenarnya mereka mempunyai banyak sekali perbedaan.

Itachi Uchiha, dilahirkan 20 detik sebelum adik kembarnya. Mempunyai sifat ramah dan dewasa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi, sang adik –Sasuke Uchiha- sifatnya cenderung cuek dan sedikit misterius.

Gaya rambut mereka juga berbeda. Meski kembar, selera tak harus sama kan? Sasuke memilih gaya rambut agak _emo_ dengan sedikit model berantakan dibagian belakangnya. Sedangkan Itachi ia lebih memilih gaya rambut yang lebih sederhana dari pada sang adik, lurus dan sedikit panjang.

Sekolah mereka berbeda. Itachi bersekolah di SMA Harapan Bangsa, sedangkan Sasuke bersekolah di SMA 73.

Itachi bisa dibilang jago memasak. Ia bahkan sering mencoba resep-resep masakan ala Eropa dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Sasuke? Ah, dalam urusan dapur Sasuke itu payah. Memasak mie instan saja, entah bagaimana rasanya. Dijamin siapa yang mencoba bisa dipastikan masuk rumah sakit.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Matahari telah bersinar dengan teriknya. Si kembar uchiha memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jarak rumah mereka tak seberapa jauh dari lapangan basket itu, mungkin hanya terpisah oleh 5 rumah.

"Hei, Itachi. _Gue_ laper!" teriak Sasuke.

"Hmm..emang _loe_ mau makan apa?" jawab Itachi tenang.

"Terserah. Yang cepet dimasak aja."

"Ok. Sas.. _elo_ juga mau _gue_ cium?" Sasuke berjengit mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Itachi.

"Maksud _loe_?!" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Melihat Sasuke panik, Itachi tersenyum jahil. "he..he..he.. kali aja _loe_ kangen sama papa mama. Waktu kecil kita selalu dicium mereka kan? Dan mungkin _loe_ kangen masa-masa itu". Itachi sudah memonyongkan bibirnya dan segera mendekatkannya ke pipi Sasuke. Dengan secepat kilat, sasuke menghindar.

"Gila loe! Kita ini udah gede tau". Sasuke benar-benar panik. Wajahnya merah padam. Itachi melihat itu menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menjahili Sasuke memang sebuah hiburan baginya.

"Cepet masak laper!" kata Sasuke

"Iya.. Sasuke sayang" jawab Itachi genit.

Sasuke termenung memandangi bintang dan bulan di taman belakang rumahnya. Memandangi kilau bintang dan bulan adalah kesukaannya sejak kecil.

"Nak Sasuke, ini jus tomatnya diminum dulu" kata nenek Chiyo, pengasuh keluarga Uchiha.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke tersenyum ramah sebelum nenek Chiyo pamit.

Nenek Chiyo sudah mengabdi dikeluarga Uchiha ini sejak Itachi dan Sasuke baru berusia 3 tahun. Nenek Chiyo-lah yang selalu menjaga dan mengurus semua keperluan mereka sejak kecil saat papa dan mama mereka pergi ke luar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnis seperti saat ini.

Itachi maupun Sasuke sangat menghormati nenek Chiyo. Bahkan mereka sudah menganggap nenek Chiyo sebagai bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Karena itu, mereka sebisa mungkin tidak mau terlalu merepotkan nenek Chiyo. Jika ada hal yang mampu mereka kerjakan sendiri, mereka akan mengerjakannya tanpa menyulitkan nenek Chiyo.

"Sas... _elo_ dimana sih?" terdengar teriakan Itachi dari dalam rumah"

"Taman belakang" teriak Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian Itachi terlihat menuruni tangga dan menuju taman belakang rumahnya. "Boleh minta tolong?" kata Itachi kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Itachi. Pandangannya tetap mengarah ke bulan dan bintangnya.

"Tolong belikan kamus bahasa Indonesia, ya Sas? _Gue_ banyak tugas nih, jadi tolong ya.. mau kan?" dengan tampang memelas bak pengemis yang belum makan sesuap nasipun seharian, Itachi mencoba membujuk Sasuke.

"Hn. Mana uangnya?" Sasuke berdiri.

"Gitu dong! _Loe_ emang adik _gue_ yang paling manis" Itachi tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Pusat perbelanjaan di kota ini selalu saja ramai dikunjungi apalagi dihari Minggu seperti ini. Pengunjung tak hanya dari orang tua saja, remaja bahkan anak kecilpun ada di pusat perbelanjaan ini. Memang benar jika masyarakat saat ini lebih konsumtif.

Sasuke sedang berada disalah satu _stand _toko buku. Setelah mendapatkan kamus pesanan Itachi, ia memilih-milih komik yang akan dibelinya. Membaca komik, merupakan hobi Sasuke lainnya. Komik adalah penghibur baginya, apalagi disaat ada mata pelajaran yang membosankan di sekolahnya.

"Ah. Ini dia!" akhirnya Sasuke menemukan komik yang ia cari. Komik serial ninja dari desa daun edisi terbaru, salah satu komik favoritnya.

"Eh! Itu komik udah _gue_ incar ya, jadi tolong berikan komik itu ke _gue_." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut sepunggung yang mempunyai paras manis datang menegur Sasuke.

"Siapa?" kata Sasuke dingin

"Nggak penting siapa _gue_. Yang penting, berikan komik itu ke _gue_." Kata gadis itu penuh penekanan.

"Cari aja yang lain" kata sasuke datar kemudian dia berjalan menuju kasir tanpa memedulikan gadis manis itu.

"Hei. Tunggu.." gadis itu menahan Sasuke dengan cara menarik baju Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin cepat segera menyingkir dari gadis yang dianggapnya bodoh ini. Tapi, mungkin gadis ini butuh pelajaran darinya. Sasuke menatap dengan pandangan dingin ke arah gadis itu dan dengan suara yang tak kalah dingin ia berkata, "Lepas, bodoh!".

Oh, ternyata gadis itu belum menyerah. Meski terlihat agak takut, dia tak mau melepas baju Sasuke. "Nggak. Komik itu tinggal satu dan itu yang _elo _bawa. Please.. _gue_ udah muter-muter cari komik itu. _Gue_ gak mau kalo harus nunggu cetakan ulangnya. Terlalu lama..."

"Eh!" gadis itu terkejut ketika dengan sengaja Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan memengang tangannya dengan kasar. Pandangan Sasuke yang menusuk membuat gadis itu gemetar. Dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya Sasuke berkata, "_Gue_ bilang sekali lagi, lepasin tangan _loe_ dari baju _gue_!".

Gadis itu ketakutan. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatahpun kata, ia melepas genggamannya dari baju Sasuke. Sasuke pergi dan gadis itu masih mematung di tempatnya.

To be continue...

Sedikit dari penulis:

Kata ganti (_gue-elo_) disini hanya untuk kesesuaian dari cerita yang saya buat. Saya berterima kasih jika teman-teman sudi membaca apalagi mereview dengan memberi kritikan, saran ataupun komentar.

Dan salam kenal dari saya, Cheesynamonst_

Sampai jumpa (^^)/


	2. Chapter 2

"**My Stupid Girl"**

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuHina**

**Itachi **dan** Sasuke **adalah** anak kembar **

**#Chapter ****2: Hinata Hyuuga**

Kamar ini elegan dengan dinding berwarna putih dengan semburat ungu pucat setiap sisinya, langit-langit diukir dengan pahatan yang terlihat indah, tempat tidur dengan bantal dan guling berwarna ungu muda. Serta beberapa bingkai foto dan beberapa poster film yang terlihat pas untuk menghiasi kamar ini. Terlihat dari sudut kamar terdapat almari kaca yang terisi berbagai buku pengetahuan, novel ataupun komik di dalamnya, menandakan bahwa pemilik kamar ini adalah gadis yang mempunyai hobi membaca.

Jika ada yang bertanya, apakah gadis itu seorang kutu buku dengan model rambut kepang serta mata yang ditutupi oleh kaca mata berlensa tebal? Jawabnya tentu saja, TIDAK.

Pemilik kamar yang didominasi warna ungu ini adalah gadis berparas manis dengan gaya rambut sepunggung, lurus dan berwarna ungu gelap. Gadis yang saat ini berusia 17 tahun, duduk di kelas 2 di SMA Harapan Bangsa. Gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang unik ini bernama, Hinata Hyuuga. Anak ke dua pengusaha sukses dari pasangan Hiashi Hyuuga dan Himiko Hyuuga.

Saat ini, Hinata sedang berendam di kamar mandi yang lagi-lagi didominasi dengan warna ungu. Ia merenung dan mengingat-ingat insiden perebutan komik yang melibatkan pemuda belagu di pusat perbelanjaan kemarin. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tak asing dengan pemuda itu. Tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya? Ataukah ini hanya perasaannya saja? Hinata benar-benar pusing. Tapi dapat dipastikan jika Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekali lagi, ia akan menuntut balas.

"Aah... belagu amat sih itu orang! Emang dia pikir, dia siapa?! Kurang ajar bangeeet..." Hinata menarik handuknya dengan paksa di gantungan kamar mandinya. Dan untung saja handuk itu tidak sobek karena ditariknya dengan paksa.

.

.

.

Jam dinding ruang makan itu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata menghabiskan sarapan dan meminum susu putihnya dengan sekali teguk. Hiashi dan adiknya, Hanabi sudah menunggunya di mobil. Setelah berpamitan dengan mencium tangan mamanya dan mencium pipi kakaknya -Neji- ia pun bergegas menuju mobil yang siap membawanya ke sekolah.

Ternyata hinata terlambat 15 menit, pasti karena jalanan macet tadi. Segera ia menuju kelasnya. Siapa tau guru kimianya, Mr. Orochimaru yang terkenal dengan sebutan guru _killer_ itu belum memasuki kelas. Hinata tak mau harus jadi santapan ular peliharaan guru itu.

Ah, untung dewi fortuna berpihak pada Hinata. Hari ini, para guru harus rapat sampai jam istirahat pertama, jadi pelajaran sudah dipastikan kosong sampai istirahat pertama nanti.

"terima kasih, Tuhan... untung aja ada rapat. Kalau enggak, _gue_ pasti udah masuk kandang ular Mr. Orochimaru deh..." Hinata mendesah lega.

"Makanya non, Bangunnya jangan kesiangan. Biasanya _elo_ berangkatnya pagi banget, lagi pula hari ini nggak ada tugas yang membuat kita sampai harus lembur" cerocos Tenten. Sahabat Hinata yang satu ini memang tidak bisa melihat jika temannya melanggar aturan sekolah. Tenten itu anaknya rajinnya kebangetan.

"Pasti Hinata punya alasan kenapa dia sampai terlambat. Lagi pula juga jarang banget dia terlambat kayak gini" bela Matsuri. Hinata menatap Matsuri dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Iyalah _gue_ punya alasan. Kita kekantin yuk, nanti _gue_ jelaskan alasan _gue_ terlambat.

"Ok!" sahut Tenten dan Matsuri bersamaan.

.

.

.

Meskipun hari masih bisa dibilang pagi, tapi yang namanya kantin tetap saja ramai, apalagi saat jam pelajaran kosong seperti ini. Setelah mencari-cari meja yang kosong, Hinata dan kedua temannya akhirnya menemukan meja yang cukup strategis untuk bergosip dan bercurhat ria. Baru saja duduk, Hinata sudah dipojokkan oleh Tenten untuk menceritakan alasan keterlambatannya.

"Iya... sabar dulu, Tenten." Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Keburu lupa nanti. Udah cepet cerita!" Tenten semakin tidak sabaran.

Hinata melihat kedua teman baiknya itu secara bergantian. Lucu juga wajah mereka saat sedang penasaran. Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Sebenarnya _gue_ semalam gak bisa tidur, makanya kesiangan." Hinata memulai penjelasannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten dan Matsuri bersamaan. Lagi-lagi itu membuat Hinata tersenyum.

"Karena mikirin komik... eh! Tepatnya sih pemuda belagu yang rebutan komik itu sama _gue_..." keluh Hinata. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Hinata kesal.

"Terus? Ganteng gak orangnya?" pertanyaan Matsuri membuat Hinata menjulingkan matanya.

"Komik lagi, komik lagi. Nggak mutu banget sih.." keluh Tenten

"Yang jadi masalahnya, _gue_ merasa udah pernah ketemu sama orang belagu itu. Orang itu bikin kesel _gue_. Kalo ketemu lagi, _gue_ mau balas dendam!" kata Hinata kesal.

"Cuma perasaan saja mungkin..." kata Tenten malas-malasan, dan Matsuri mengangguk setuju atas pendapat Tenten. Hinata cemberut.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kakak kelas kita yang tampan banget itu, kak Itachi menjadi murid teladan sekolah kita lagi lhooo..." kata Tenten antusias. Meski si Tenten ini termasuk agak tomboi, tapi gadis tetaplah gadis yang berteriak jika ini mengenai orang yang dikagumi.

"Taulah. Kak Itachi? Mana ada penghuni Harapan Bangsa yang gak kenal. Apalagi kak Itachi kita itu mempunyai wajah dan kejeniusan yang hampir sempurna." Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Matsuri berpendapat.

Hinata menjulingkan mata. Kak Itachi? Siapa lagi orang itu sampai-sampai kedua teman baiknya itu mengaguminya. Dari pada ia tidak nyambung dengan obrolan kedua temannya ini, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Hei... siapa itu kak Itachi?" tanya hinata polos. Mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat kedua temannya melongo. Dan inilah yang dapat di timbulkan dari pertanyaan itu.

5 detik berlalu = hening

10 detik berlalu = sepi

15 detik berlalu = sunyi

Setengah menit kemudian masih senyap

Satu menit kemudian, dan...

"Apa?" teriak Tenten dan Matsuri bersamaan. Teriakan yang keras sekali, sampai mereka tak menyadari bahwa mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kantin saat ini.

"Ah! Maaf keceplosan" kata Matsuri salah tingkah.

"Bodoh. Oneng. Bego. Ngapain aja di sekolahan ini, sampai-sampai _loe _gak tahu kak Itachi yang populer penyandang siswa teladan selama 3 tahun berturut-turut ini?!" kata Tenten pelan, meski terdengar nada jengkel di ucapannya.

"Maaf... gue emang gak tahu, siapa itu kak Itachi." Hinata meringis.

"Ah emang _loe_ kebangetan. Makanya sekali-sekali jangan Cuma _update_ masalah komik. Kak Itachi itu anak 3 IPA 3, dia itu penyandang predikat _prince _di Harapan Bangsa ini. Selain mempunyai wajah yang super ganteng dan otak yang encer, dia itu murah senyum, gak ada sombong-sombongnya. Dia itu _perfect_ abis pokoknya. Bener-bener cowok impian!" jelas Matsuri semangat, sementara Tenten hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Gini aja deh, kalau _elo_ penasaran siapa itu kak Itachi nanti kita ke kelas jangan lewat parkiran seperti biasanya tapi kita muter dulu lewat kelasnya kak Itachi. Gimana?" usul Tenten.

"Iya gitu saja Hin... _Loe_ gak bakalan nyesel deh kalau sudah tau orangnya." Sambung Matsuri

Hinata tersenyum dan menggangguk mengiyakan usul kedua temannya. Hmm, sebenarnya ia penasaran juga sama kak Itachi ini.

To be continue...

Sedikit dari penulis:

Terima kasih telah membaca karya saya ini (^ε^). Saya harap teman-teman meninggalkan jejak dengan mereview berupa kritikan, saran, ataupun komentar.

Cheesynamonst, pamit (^^)/

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya_


	3. Chapter 3

"**My Stupid Girl"**

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuHina**

**Itachi **dan** Sasuke **adalah** anak kembar **

**#Chapter ****3: Kak Itachi?! **

"Itu.. itu kak Itachi. Aduh, gantengnya" Matsuri histeris. Setelah dari kantin sekolahnya, Hinata dan kedua temannya memutuskan untuk 'mengintip Itachi' di salah satu jendela kecil kelas 3 IPA 3.

"Mana sih?! _Gue_ gak kelihatan nih. Kalian itu udah tau kak Itachi kan? Terus kenapa kalian yang mendominasi jendela kecil ini?!" Hinata sewot.

"hehehe.. iya maaf. Sini, lihat tu cowok yang sedang duduk di depan bangku guru itu." Kata Tenten sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah cowok yang berpenampilan paling rapi dibanding cowok-cowok yang lain.

"Yang mana sih...?" Hinata memastikan

"Mata _loe_ dibuka dong, Hin. itu yang anaknya rapi banget." Matsuri mulai tak sabar.

"Oh yang itu.. Eh?!" Hinata mematung memandangi Itachi. Tak menyangka sekaligus tak menduga, Hinata mulai mengucek-ucek matanya. Dia... cowok itu Itachi?! _Prince_ Harapan Bangsa?! Nggak.. nggak mungkin! Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. Oh! Tak bisa dipercaya, cowok teladan itu... OMG! Dia, Itachi. Cowok yang merebut komik ninja daun favoritnya. Hinata benar-benar _shock_ dengan kenyataan itu.

"Gimana? Gantengkan.. udah _gue_ bilang, gak nyesel tau siapa itu kak Itachi. Ah! _Loe_ terpesona ya, sampai-sampai gak bisa kasih komentar gitu." Kata Tenten tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata dan terus memandangi Itachi.

Hinata masih mematung. Masih juga tak mempercayai penglihatannya. Memandang Itachi lagi dan memastikan. Kenyataan harus diterima, penglihatannya tak salah. Memang cowok itu yang merebut komik favoritnya. Cowok yang membuat dia harus rela menunggu cetakan ulang untuk memiliki komik kesayangannya. Dan pantas saja, Hinata merasa tak asing dengan wajah si perebut itu. Cowok itu satu Sekolah dengannya!

'Uuuh..brengsek tuh cowok! Tunggu aja pembalasan _gue_. Peduli baget kalo _elo_ itu cowok populer penyandang siswa teladan di Harapan Bangsa ini!' batin Hinata marah.

.

.

.

Bel masuk berdering dengan nyaring, seakan-akan itu teriakan para guru yang memerintahkan anak didiknya untuk segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan memulai pelajaran yang tadi tertunda karena rapat.

"Yah... pelajaran lagi deh. _Gue_ belum puas memandangi kak Itachi juga!" seru Matsuri.

"Memandangi kak Itachi itu memang ga ada puasnya. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada jam kosong terus. Kapan pinternya kalau terus-terusan ga ada pelajaran? Kita disekolahin mahal-mahal itu agar kita jadi tambah pinter kan?!" cerocos Tenten.

"Iya, iya bu guru Tenten..." kata Hinata dan Matsuri yang hampir bersamaan membuat mereka kemudian tertawa.

Bu Kurenai Yuhi guru biologi dan wali kelas 2 IPA1 memasuki kelas. Beliau tersenyum hangat seakan-akan anak didiknya adalah putra dan putri kandungnya sendiri. Bu Kurenai ini terkenal guru yang sabar dan menyenangkan. Beliau amat disegani oleh para siswa Harapan Bangsa ini. Hinata dan teman-temannya sangat beruntung mempunyai wali kelas seperti bu Kurenai.

"Selamat pagi anak-anakku. Ibu mau menyampaikan bahwa berhubung tadi ada rapat mendadak yang menyebabkan terjadinya jam kosong dan dalam rapat tersebut belum ada keputusan yang diambil, maka untuk hari ini kalian bisa belajar di rumah masing-masing." Kata bu Kurenai kemudian diikuti oleh sorak-sorai para anak didiknya.

"Yeah..! pulang...pulang...pulang...pulang..." Seru para anak laki-laki di bangku belakang.

"Ah.. kenapa harus pulang pagi.. padahal hari ini ada pelajaran fisika kesukaan _gue_.." Tenten mulai mengeluh.

"Tau gini, _gue_ gak masuk aja sekalian. Buang-buang duit aja padahal _gue_ kan bisa ngorok tadi di rumah." Gerutu Shikamaru, si jenius yang hobinya molor alias tidur melulu.

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar celotehan-celotehan anak didiknya itu. "baiklah anak-anak,kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Belajar yang tekun dan hati-hati di jalan ya."

.

.

.

Meski masih jam sepuluh pagi, tapi panasnya udah minta ampun. Panas terik membuat kulit terasa lembab karena peluh, tenggorokan kering kerontang, dan menyebabkan ingin minum minuman yang dingin melulu.

Di depan SMA Harapan Bangsa ada sebuah warung es yang cukup menggoda selera dan meringankan rasa haus untuk Hinata. Karena itu Hinata memutuskan untuk membeli sebungkus es di warung itu.

Setelah mendapatkan dan membayar es pesanannya, Hinata duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah disediakan warung itu sambil menunggu mobil jemputannya. Meminum es-nya, Hinata memperhatikan kursi yang ada di sebelahnya dan...apa yang dia lihat? Sesosok pemuda tampan sedang mengobrol asik dengan teman-temannya. Itachi! gejolak emosi dalam diri Hinata meluap. Tak bisa dilupakannya insiden perebutan komik itu. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Setelah merasa keberaniannya cukup, Hinata berjalan menghampiri meja Itachi dan teman-temannya.

"Heh, cowok belagu! _Loe_ emang menang saat itu, tapi setidaknya _loe _minta maaf dong ke _gue_. Tangan _gue_ masih sakit nih... terus _loe_ bawa komiknya? Mana sini, gue pinjem!" Damprat Hinata ke Itachi. Hinata benar-benar emosi.

Itachi dan teman-temannya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan heran. Ini cewek kesambet setan apa coba, pikir mereka.

"Ngapain diem aja sih! Pura-pura gak kenal? Atau... _loe _lagi jaga _image_, sok _perfect_ di sekolah. Huh, padahal nyatanya iblis yang beraninya sama cewek doang!" Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari Itachi, membuat emosi Hinata semakin memuncak.

"_Sorry_.. cowok belagu yang _loe_ maksud itu siapa? Kami bener-bener gak ngerti deh.." Kata teman Itachi yang memakai bandana di kepalanya.

"Yang jelas bukan _loe_! Yang _gue_ maksud itu dia, Itachi!" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Itachi, tepatnya sih hidung Itachi dan Hinata saat itu masih sempat-sempat berfikir bahwa hidung nih cowok... bagus bangeeet! Ah, cepat-cepat dibuangnya itu pikiran jauh-jauh. Dia sekarang lagi marah!

"_Gue_? Ada apa dengan _gue_? Lagian, _gue_ salah apa sama _loe_... maaf ya, tapi _gue_ emang gak kenal _elo_.." Itachi kaget, tidak menyangka juga dia akan didamprat cewek yang tak dikenalnya.

"Huh! Gak sadar sama kesalahan sendiri. Wah..wah.. pantes _loe_ jadi aktor! Akting _elo_ emang bagus banget sih.."

"Akting?!" Itachi semakin tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan cewek manis ini.

"iya! _Loe_ pura-pura lupa kejadian minggu kemarin di mall?! _Loe_ itu udah merebut komik ninja daun incaran _gue_.. rese banget sih!" Akting ini cowok harus diacungi jempol, pikir Hinata.

"Komik? Ninja daun?!" Kata Itachi tak percaya. "hah? Huahahahaha... hahaha..." Tiba-tiba saja tawa Itachi membludak. Itachi geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir. Itachi memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawanya, bahkan karena tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya, mata Itachi dipenuhi air mata yang siap jatuh di wajahnya.

Apalagi ini? Hinata bingung. Teman-teman Itachi juga heran dan tak percaya pada penglihatan mereka sendiri. Seorang Itachi bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu? Di depan umum? _Image_ Itachi bisa runtuh ini!

"Kok malah tertawa! Emang ada yang lucu.." Hinata kesal. Didamprat kok malah ketawa ngakak. Saraf itu anak!

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya, Itachi menjelaskan bahwa yang Hinata maksud bukanlah dirinya melainkan Sasuke, saudara kembarnya.

"Eh... kak Itachi punya saudara kembar?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dan lihat sekarang, bahkan Hinata memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'kak'. Oh Hinata, kau salah sasaran rupanya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya, namanya Sasuke, anak SMA 73" Kata Itachi ramah tanpa sedikitpun perasaan dendam terhadap cewek yang marah-marah tak jelas karena mengira dirinya adalah Sasuke.

"kalau.. kalau begitu, maaf ya kak..." Hinata memasang tampang memelas. Melihat tampang Hinata itu malah membuat Itachi ingin tertawa lagi, tapi ditahannya.

'Lucu juga anak ini. Mungkin kalau dia akan cocok...' pikir Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum ketika menyadari apa yang dipikirannya. "Iya... permintaan maaf diterima. Tak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Nama kamu siapa? Kelas apa?" tanya Itachi bijaksana. Satu point lagi yang harus dikagumi oleh Hinata dari diri seorang Itachi.

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga, kelas 2 IPA1..." Jawab Hinata.

"Ehmm... kalau begitu, sekarang _gue _yang minta maaf." Kata Itachi kemudian.

Hinata heran. Bukankah dia yang sepenuhnya salah karena telah menuduh orang sembarangan, apalagi dalam kasus ini dia salah sasaran. Tapi, mengapa orang yang dituduh itu malah ikut-ikutan meminta maaf?

Melihat hinata yang kebingungan membuat Itachi tersenyum. "Tak usah bingung begitu.. _gue_ minta maaf atas nama saudara kembar _gue_, Sasuke. Sasuke aslinya baik banget kok... oh ya, katanya tadi mau pinjem komik ninja daun ya? Gimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah _loe_ kerumah _gue_? _Gue_ tunggu di parkiran utara ya..."

Berpikir sebentar, kemudian Hinata mengangguk. "Boleh kak?" Tanya Hinata.

Melihat Itachi menyunggingkan senyum, Hinata ikut tersenyum. Yah.. bagaimana bisa menolak ajakan cowok ganteng yang super keren dan super baik ini?! Oh.. Itachi.

To be continue...

Sedikit dari penulis:

Terima kasih atas reviewnya di chapter-chapter sebelumnya...

Chapter 3! Full Itachi dan Hinata yang OOC ^^)v

Bagaimana? Tolong tinggalkan jejak review-nya... boleh sekedar komentar, ataupun kritikan dan saran. Hehehe, saya tunggu ya

Ah, sebelumnya saya minta maaf, cerita yang saya buat ini memang dari tokoh-tokoh 'NARUTO' tapi saya mengambil latar setting Indonesia dan bukan Jepang... dan saya memang belum memunculkan Sasuke ataupun Adegan SasuHina, karena memang belum saatnya...

Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kesedian teman-teman untuk membaca cerita ini...

Cheesynamonst, pamit_

(^^)/ sampai jumpa


End file.
